


The Only Exception

by BrightStarWrites



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, More Fluff, Some Mild Angst, also happy late birthday kenny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightStarWrites/pseuds/BrightStarWrites
Summary: One snowy day in South Park Tweek and Craig meet up for a date. They bake cupcakes too. However Craig starts to doubt if he did the right think by dating Tweek for the town. Does Tweek actually like him?(Based off my CMV video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YMbqz65f-QY&t=6s)





	The Only Exception

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a result of my CMV (cosplay music video) I made for Youtube (See summary for link). I just wanted to add more of a story line too it. Also happy late birthday Kenny who makes a brief appearance in this fic. I hope you enjoy it ^_^

_(beep beep)_

Craig slowly opened his eyes as his phone alarm started playing. He grabbed it and quickly turned it off as the noise was already irritating him. He stretched his arms and cracked his neck. He saw he was on the family sofa.

“ _Oh yeah, I passed out here last night so I’d be close to the door to meet Tweek today.”_

Craig noticed that the house was empty. _“Where did everyone go?"_

He thought for a moment before waking up enough to remember. _"Oh yeah they went to North Park to see grandma whilst I stayed behind to look after Stripe... And hang out with Tweek without my sister walking in on us for once.”_

He looked at his phone again catching site of the time. He was going to be late meet Tweek if he didn’t hurry. He quickly grabbed his hat and put it on, he wouldn’t have time to brush his hair so he was definitely going to need it today to hide the mess that was his hair. He stood up and saw his jacket hanging on the door. He picked it up along with Stripe (Tweek always liked to see Stripe so he could give her chin scratches) and headed out the door to the play area in the centre of town.

 

* * *

 

Craig managed to get to the meeting place in plenty of time. He sent Tweek a text to let him know.

 

Craig: I’m outside

 

He then climbed up and sat on the climbing frame, the snow slowly fell around him and it seemed to dance in the air. Craig didn’t like the snow, but he had to admit that the way it fell was kind of beautiful. He rubbed his hands together to keep them warm and stroked Stripe to keep her warm too. It was quiet for a change today as the snow was falling, most kids were indoors, playing video game probably. Craig didn’t mind though as he had promised to meet Tweek for their date. Craig looked at the sky in silence, he was thinking about the plans he and Tweek had today, enjoying the rare silence of South Park. He had planned to go on a romantic walk around Starks pond and then head back to his house to play games, maybe make out a little if Tweek wanted too.

 

* * *

  

“Hey Tucker!”

Craig was snapped out of his day dream by the most irritating voice he knew. He turned to see Kenny Mccormick waving like a mad man at him, his signature cocky grin was plastered on his face.

Craig knew exactly what to do to make the idiot go away. He did his signature middle finger right back to that stupid grin.

Kenny stopped waving and rolled his eyes. “Fine, I’ll go. See you later fucker, oops, I mean Tucker!”

Kenny sniggered to himself and walked off. Craig kept his finger in place for a good a few seconds after Kenny left before he returned to looking at the snow once more.

A good few minutes later and Craig’s phone buzzed. He took it out of his pocket to see if Tweek had replied.

 

Tweek: I’m on my way. Oh god I hope I don’t get kidnapped. That would suck man! Ah, anyway we’re meeting at the park at 1:30. I may be a little late as my dad may want me to do a shift. That would be too much pressure. I’ll see you soon :)

 

Craig smiled to himself. He love the little emoji Tweek sent him. Tweek rarely sent them so he knew that it was special to get one.

He put his phone back down and scratched Stripe’s head again. “Don’t worry, he’ll be here soon to give you scratches to.”

Stripe chittered happily to Craig causing the boy to smile.

 

* * *

  

“Craig!”

Craig looked up to see his boyfriend running towards him. Craig couldn’t help but smile as he jumped down to greet him. They ran into each other’s arms.

Craig whispered into Tweek’s ear. “It’s good to see you honey.”

They stepped apart. “I didn’t keep _nugh_ you waiting too long did I?”

Tweek asked, clutching his thermos to his chest as if it was a security blanket.

Craig shook his head. “No, I was admiring the snow anyway so don’t worry.”

Tweek looked up at the fluttering flakes. “It really is beautiful today, cold but beautiful.”

Tweek gave Stripe a couple of chin scratches. “Hey Stripe, you look much warmer with all that fur.”

Craig then held his hand out. “Come on, let’s go to Stark’s pond like we planned.”

Tweek blushed and took his hand. “Yeah.”

 

* * *

  

Along the way Tweek shivered violently. Craig stopped abruptly which caused Tweek to trip a little as he was still holding his hand. 

He turned back to Craig. “Is something _gahh_ wrong? Oh no, I did something to upset you didn’t I. Ah that is way-“

But before he could finish Craig was taking off his jacket.

Tweek widened his eyes in confusion. _“What is he doing? He’ll freeze if he takes that off.”_

Craig then put his jacket on Tweek. “Hold out your arm.”

Tweek did as Craig instructed. Craig took Tweek’s hand again when he’d finished.

“Let’s just head back to mine Tweek. It’s too cold to stay out here. I don’t want you to catch a cold.”

Tweek nodded. “Okay, only if you want to though.”

Tweek then looked at Craig’s shirt and laughed. Craig looked at him, concern in his eyes.

“What’s wrong babe?”

Tweek managed to stifle the laughter for a second. “Oh nothing. You just _ahhh_ appear to be wearing a shirt that screams that you're gay.”

Tweek started laughing again. Craig looked down to see he was wearing his rainbow shirt his sister had gotten him.

Craig blushed a little. “I like this shirt okay. At least it covers me unlike yours, mister ‘I can’t button my shirt right.’”

Craig then started to tickle Tweeks exposed tummy. Tweek lost complete control of his limbs and started laughing even harder.

“HAHAHAHA!”

Craig grinned evilly “Take that!”

“Craig, hahaha, I’m going, haha to pass out!”

Craig removed his hands from his tummy and took his boyfriend hand again.

“I’m sorry, you did have that coming though. Let’s get in the warm, my house is just up here.”

Tweek was still laughing a little but he followed behind Craig as he led the way.

 

* * *

  

Craig opened the door to his house, the warm immediately enveloped the both of them.

“Nice and toasty. You can take your _nugh_ jacket back now.”

Tweek took off the jacket and passed it back to Craig.

“Thanks honey.” Craig put the jacket back on after closing the door.

He put Stripe down and headed to the TV and switched on along with his gaming console.

“I got DDR for one of my old consoles. You mentioned you wanted to do a game that required more exercise so I thought I’d get it for us to play. Tricia said I could borrow her dance mat so I hocked it up for us. We can work together when we play it. You can be right and up and I can do left and down.”

Tweek smiled warmly at Craig. “You didn’t have to _gahh_ buy a game just because I wanted to play it.”

Craig walked back over to Tweek. “No, it was fine, my mum says she wants me to exercise more anyway.”

The game loaded up and played the start-up tune. Craig pressed a few buttons and got to the song list.

“What do you want to play first Tweek?”

Craig scrolled through the list when Tweek saw a song that would be funny. “What about Celebration? ...Man these songs are old!”

Craig laughed. “Yeah, I could only afford a really old one so the songs may be a little cringey.”

Craig confirmed the choice and stood up. “Let’s do this honey.” Tweek stood up and placed his feet on the mat. "Yeah, let's kick this games ass!"

 

* * *

  

“Grade C! But we barely missed any moves. Oh well.”

Tweek looked a little sad but Craig smiled. “Our combos weren’t great, besides it was our first attempt. I think we did well.”

Craig lifted his hand up for a high five. Tweek sighed and returned the gesture.

“I suppose your right. Can we turn it off for now? I would like to make some _gahh_ cupcakes if you don’t mind. You can help.”

Craig’s eyes lit up. “Sure thing honey. I’d love to. I believe we have everything you need in the cabinets after Tricia last had a go at baking them.”

Tweek smiled. “Okay, I’ll get the stuff ready. You turn off the game and _nugh_ join me in a bit.”

Craig nodded. Tweek went off to the kitchen while Craig exited the game and turned the TV off.

When Craig joined Tweek he had already got the scales and bowl out. Craig went over to the higher cabinets and grabbed flour.

“Thanks Craig. I couldn’t reach that one as it’s too high for me.”

Craig smiled. “No problem, milk and butter are in the refrigerator.”

Tweek hurried and grabbed them whilst Craig started measuring out the flour and sugar for Tweek with a sieve.

“That looks good Craig. You can add the milk while I add the butter.”

Craig nodded and started pouring the liquid into the bowl. Tweek added the butter.

Craig then held the bowl. “You mix, I’ll hold it still.”

Tweek smiled as he started whipping the batter together.

After a while the batter was smooth with no lumps. Craig washed his hand and came over with a baking tray.

Tweek couldn’t resist this opportunity. “Hey Craig.”

Craig turned round and, to his surprise, saw that Tweek had booped his nose and put some of the batter on it.

Craig took a step back and looked at Tweek. His face was covered with a look that said ‘really’. Tweek just giggled at him. Craig took his finger and scooped the batter off, he then ate it. He held his thumb up to Tweek.

“It tastes really good honey!”

Tweek smiled in awe, a blush slowly crept onto his face. “Thanks Craig. I’ll put the milk and _ahh_ butter back. Can you keep mixing for me?”

Craig nodded.

As Tweek put the bits away Craig put some batter on to his finger.

_“Time for some pay back!”_  

When Tweek stood up Craig called him.

“Hey Tweek.” Tweek turned and got batter on his face. Tweek blinked for a second before pulling an unimpressed face.

“....Thanks Craig.”

Tweek ate the batter like Craig did before.

Craig pulled a cheeky smirk at him. "Pay back!"

Tweek wiped the batter off. “Come on, let’s get the batter into the cases.”

Craig picked the bowl up and started scooping.

 

* * *

 

“There we go. 6 cupcakes. I’ll put them in the _nugh_ oven, you wash the bowl.”

Tweek walked over to the cooker while Craig picked the bowl up. He saw some batter in the bottom and started to try and eat it with a spoon.

“Craig, No! Uncooked batter in large amounts is really bad for you!”

Tweek stopped Craig who pouted a little. “But it’s really tasty sweetie. I didn’t want it to go to waste.”

Tweek pulled the bowl off him. “Get out of the kitchen while I finish up. I don’t want you hurting yourself.”

Craig pulled a sour face but he left the room. He knew that you better do what Tweek said in the kitchen. Tweek was very strict when it came to the kitchen, and besides, Craig wanted to try and kiss him later so he better stay on his good side.

 

* * *

  

Tweek called out to Craig. “I’ve finished, They just _gahh_ need decorating but I better let them cool first. Shall we head up to your room?”

Craig immediately turned off the TV and leap up. “Yeah sure! Let’s go.”

Tweek raised an eye brow. “Easy there tiger. I know you’re happy your parents aren’t here, but I want to talk for a bit first before we start making out. I hope you understand.”

Craig was a little sad but he wanted to respect Tweek’s boundaries. “I completely understand. As long as we’re together I don’t mind.”

Tweek took his hand and lead him to his room.

Tweek entered Craig’s room and then turned round to hug him. Craig was caught off guard but he hugged him back. They both sat down on Craig’s bed and Tweek pulled out his phone.

“I wanted to show you this.”

Craig looked at the phone. He saw a music score on the screen.

“Oh, is that the new piece you’ve been working on?”

Tweek grinned. “Yep, I’ve been practicing it but _ahh_ I’m still struggling with it.”

Tweek’s eye seemed to fill with sadness then.

Craig quickly hugged him. “It’s okay. I’m sure you’ll get it. Hey I know what will cheer you up.”

Tweek looked confused as Craig pulled out his phone. “Stripe fell asleep in her exercise wheel the other day and I got this picture of her. Doesn’t she look cute sleeping like that?”

Tweek smiled at the picture of the sleeping rodent. “She looks adorable Craig.”

Craig put his arm around Tweek in a hug. “Thank you for getting her for me. It means the world that you did that.”

Tweek smiled.

After talking for a while Tweek started to yawn. Craig did a double take and put his phone down.

“If you’re tired you can take a nap honey. I won’t mind.”

Tweek opened his eye and looked at Craig. “Okay, but only for a little while. I didn’t sleep last night again _gahh_ so just small nap will help.”

Tweek closed his eyes and leaned on Craig. Craig wrapped his arms around him and leaned down onto the bed. In a few minutes Tweek was asleep.

Craig looked at him. _“He looks so peaceful when he’s asleep. He really should sleep more. F &*king coffee won’t let him though.” _

Craig’s own eye started to feel heavy. _“Guess it won’t hurt if I napped too.”_

Craig feel asleep beside Tweek.

 

* * *

  

Craig was running to get to Tweek. He saw him in the distance.

“Tweek wait up.”

Tweek’s face seemed upset.

_“ _What’s wrong? Why does he look sad? I’ll give him a hug, make him feel better.”_ _ Craig thought to himself.

He found it strange that no one else was around but he was focusing on Tweek. Craig hugged him but he felt Tweek pushing him away. Craig took a step back.

“Honey, are you okay?”

Tweek looked at the floor. He started shaking his head.

“I can’t do this anymore Craig. I can’t keep lying to myself just to make the town happy. I can’t be with you anymore.”

Craig could feel his chest tighten. “What are you saying Tweek? We started out just acting for the town, but we really fell for each other didn't we! We even kissed! Was that kiss just another lie?”

Tweek nodded. Craig’s chest started to feel empty now.

“This can’t be real. This has to be a dream!”

Tweek started to walk away, his eyes filled with tears. “We’re done Craig. I don’t need you anymore.”

Craig fell to his knees as Tweek disappeared into the distance. His brain and body had just stopped. His chest was just hollow now. He couldn’t feel anything. His head fell into his hands and he started to cry.

He spoke in the smallest voice he could manage.

“You might be done with me.... But I still need you...”

 

* * *

  

Craig woke up in a sweat. He turned to see Tweek asleep next to him. Craig’s heart was pounding. He slowly got out of the bed and headed down stairs.

The sky was still bright, and the snow was still falling. Craig walked up to the window and rested his hands on it. He sighed before he looked dejected at the floor.

_“Do I really love Tweek? Or is it just the town forcing us together? Did I make a huge mistake that day when I walked up to Tweek after we fake broke up and held my hand out to him? Is he only with me because I forced him to? Should I just leave him so he can be free and save myself the pain when he does eventually break up with me?”_

As Craig’s mind raced he saw something in the corner of his eye on the windowsill. He looked up, confusion cover his face. There on the windowsill was a single cupcake decorated in chocolate icing. Underneath it was a note.

“What the?” Craig picked it up and read it.

 

To Craig,

I decorated this cupcake for you. I know you walk around when I’m asleep sometimes. Don’t worry, I will always love you.

Tweek <3

 

Craig smiled fondly at the letter. _“What was I thinking? If Tweek didn’t want to be with me he would have said something straight away. I should give him more credit. He is incredibly brave and honest. He wouldn’t date someone he didn’t actually like. He wouldn’t have done this if he didn’t care. My brain is just trying to scare me. Heck, he wouldn’t have run out and gotten me a new Guinea pig if he didn’t actually have feelings. I do really love him and he loves me. Come on, I’ll eat this cupcake and get back to him.”_

Craig bit into the cupcake. The chocolate icing tasted heavenly. Craig ate it quickly and headed back for the stairs.

Craig carefully crept back to the bed. He carefully crawled into the bed and turned to face Tweek. Craig lovingly stroked his arm and in the process he accidently woke him up.

“Ah, sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Tweek smiled. “It’s okay, waking up next to you is comforting.”

Tweek then hugged him. Craig hugged him back. As they pulled apart they looked into each other’s eyes. Both of them slowly leaned in and kissed each other. The kiss was short and sweet. Craig could tell that Tweek was conveying nothing but love into it. Why had he ever doubted him. When they pulled apart they smiled lovingly at each other.

Tweek broke the silence first. “I’m guessing you _nugh_ found the cupcake I decorated.”

Craig looked shocked. “How did you know that?”

Tweek grinned mischievously and licked his lips. “Your kiss tasted of chocolate icing.”

Craig went bright red. “Oh.”

Tweek giggled before he sat up. “Come on, let’s go sit in the garden for a bit.”

Craig got up and followed him. “Are you sure you want to go back out there? It’s really cold even by South Park standards.”

Tweek reached for the door to the bed room. “It’s fine. Besides, I want to sit in the snow with you. I just want to be with you while we watch the flakes dance as they fall.”

Craig looked at his boyfriends loving eyes before he sighed. “Okay, but if you sneeze even once we’re coming straight back in.” Tweek nodded in agreement.

 

* * *

  

The two stared up at the snow as it fell.

Tweek was smiling as he watched the flakes. “It really is beautiful. I wish more people would just take a moment to enjoy it rather than just complain about the inconvenience it causes.”

Craig looked at his boyfriends eyes. They showed nothing but joy. Craig wrapped his arm around him.

“Yeah, I agree with you. It really is breath taking.”

The two just sat there, looking at the sky for the longest time. Both of them the happiest they could be.

Both of them knew that they would remember this day for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> One more one shot next week and then I'm working on my AU fic. I hope you like it ^_^


End file.
